Revan's Revelation
by AssasinNinja
Summary: A few short stories that consist of alternate times where Revan discovered his true identity. Many of them take place pre- Leviathan.
1. Chapter 1

The hissing sound of a lightsaber ignition broke the silence aboard the Ebon Hawk. It was early, not that there was any sense of time in deep space. The passengers on the ship only knew it was early because their leader woke up before any of them, to train. The electric whooshes and hums filled the various halls and rooms of the Hawk. The noise, as usual, awoke Bastila from her sleep. On a normal day, she would begin her mediation, a state she would then stay in for the three hours that remained until the rest of the crew awoke, but today was different.

The previous night, after several grueling days of star map searching on the desert planet of Tatooine, Bastila and her companions returned to their flagship tired and hungry. They had found the map they sought and they were now able to leave the horrid planet. Bastila however, left with a new item in her possession, her father's holocron. She had boarded the ship with a new found respect for a man she only knew to be Revan, the former lord of the sith. He had gone out of his way to help her confront her mother and find the missing holocron. So that morning she decided she would train with him, and thank him personally for his help.

So she got up from her cot and walked slowly past a sleeping Mission into the main hallway of the Ebon Hawk. As she approached the door to his room, she raised her fingers to knock.

"Come in."

She felt surprised for only a moment, their force bond never ceased to amaze her. The door slid open and she walked in.

"Good morning Bastila." Revan swung his long yellow lightsaber in a arc across his chest.

"Good morning... Amagen." A small smile that graced Revan's lips did not go unnoticed by Bastila.

"Anything I can help you with?" He brought his blade up above his head and swung it back down. His movements were fierce yet controlled, like a series of synchronized explosions. Bastila was entranced, she had seen Revan in battle, but usually he only used a certain set of attacks, but this was like a dance.

"Bastila?"

She blushed softly when she realized how long it had been since she last spoke.

"Yes, I've been meaning to thank you for the help with my mother."

Revan smiled at her, that rugged smile he flashed that was just so charming.

"You could show your thanks by training with me?" This was an outcome she had foreseen, and readily accepted. Unhooking her lightsaber from her belt she dropped into a defensive stance.

Revan smirked and lunged toward her, throwing a heavy attack she easily dodged. Of course he also blocked her counter attack with minimal effort.

"Bastila?" The fight continued, Bastila's yellow saber clashing against Revan's with explosions of light.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

The hilt of Revan's saber softly tapped Bastila's head. She was caught off guard.

"I am a jedi." She twirled her saber and the dual blades hissed, "As are you. We do not have such emotions."

"You never once felt desire toward anyone? Even in your youth?"

She cringed slightly at his next attack.

"Once, when I was young, before I had such a strong connection to the force, I had feelings for a fellow student."

Bastila swung, and Revan ducked, his lack of effort began to frustrate her.

"What was he like?"

"Um... fine... he was... nice."

"Did you ever kiss him?" His voice was almost accusatory.

"Um... No! Of course not." She steeled herself, any display of emotion would betray her. If Revan knew that she had once been in love, he might begin to defend his own feelings, and even pursue Bastila more actively. This was something she could not allow.

"You positive? You didn't kiss him late at night? Past curfew? In the room of a thousand fountains?"

Bastila's blood went cold.

"W-hat?"

Revan broke Bastila's block and held his lightsaber directly above her head. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I know who I am Bastila." He grabbed her face with his free hand and kissed her frozen lips.

He snapped off his lightsaber and left the room. The door closed shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Revan walked into the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk, Carth had yet to wake up so he was alone. In front of him, the vast expanse of space had been blurred into streaming lines of bright light that seemed to move as the ship remained still. It was entrancing.

"Good morning Amagen."

Carth had entered the cockpit, ever the soldier, he was fully awake and attentive even at this hour. Revan grunted and pointed out the window.

"How long till we reach Korriban?" Revan had checked the navicomputer before Carth had woken, but he needed something to say to Onasi, even if it was rhetorical.

"We'll be there soon." Carth sat down at his seat and began to speak, Revan ignored him, for he could feel Bastila's presence through their bond. She was sitting on the floor of Revan's room locked in an almost catatonic state. Revan hadn't expected her to take the news of his revelation well, but he would've preferred her anger to the emotionless feed he was receiving. Just then the ship lurched to a stop, they had arrived.

Carth leaned into his comm receiver and alerted the rest of the crew. In the map room they all met, all except Bastila.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Canderous spoke, knowing full well that it was the jedi princess who was absent.

"Forget it, Bastila would be to easily spotted here anyway. Now were here to find the star map, Mission, take your group and head to the apartment complexes. I'll take Canderous, Carth, and Hk down to the cantina and merchant corner. We'll meet up at the end of the day and see what we've found. Allright?"

"Gather you supplies, we split up here." Carth left to grab his blasters from the pilot's quarters, the others nodded and left for their weapons. Revan remained, the only tool he ever needed on his belt. He could feel Bastila approach as she entered the room.

"I understand you not taking me with you, but I don't believe it safe for you to go down there. The dark side-"

"I have no interest in joining the ranks of Malak's traitors Bastila."

She nodded and Revan turned to leave the ship.

"I just need to know what side you're on."

Revan turned to her, his face cloaked in the shade of the ship's low hanging roof.

"Same I've always been. The Republic's."


	3. Chapter 3

**Story two, enjoy.**

Bastila's feet crunched in the snow, her thick jedi cloak whipped in the wind behind her. This frosty planet did not have a star map, it did not have a republic base, and as far as she new it didn't have a living soul on it, but her jedi companion brought the Ebon Hawk and her passengers here for a reason, and Bastila had begun to trust in his reasons.

Of course, there was only so much a woman could take.

"We have been out here for hours, what are you trying to accomplish by freezing us to death on this ice-ball!"

He looked up at her, a smile on his face that almost seemed to betray the fact he was once the greatest sith lord who ever lived.

"Trust me Bastila, our contact wouldn't lie to us." He continued walking forward, and Carth marched up quickly to his side.

"What do you mean our contact? You're the only one who even spoke to this guy!"

"Alright Carth, my contact wouldn't lie to us. The cave should be just up here." His name was Sparoe, but it wasn't really. Fortunately the only person on this planet who knew that was Bastila, and she wasn't telling.

"Okay," Sparoe un-hooked his lightsaber from his belt, and it sprung to life with a hiss, "This one is for Jedi only... Carth, Canderous, stay with T3 and watch the entrance, if anything happens run back to the ship and bring Jolee, he'll know what to do. Bastila?"

Bastila turned on her lightsaber and walked to Sparoe's side. She gave him a heartfelt nod, and together they walked into the cave.

"Sith spit." Sparoe almost fell over, the dark side was strong in the cave, Bastila herself was nearly toppled by the chill of evil, "Is that... the force?"

"It's the darkside Re-... Sparoe, it resides here in strong quantities." Bastila cursed herself, she had almost made a deadly mistake, "Steele yourself, this won't be easy."

Sparoe nodded, and they continued on. The inside of the cave was beautiful, a labyrinth of giant crystals of all sparkling colours, but the aura was wrong, the air was corrupt, and Bastila felt no pleasure walking through it. As they moved deeper and deeper into the cave, flashes of memory began to fill Bastila's mind, memories she had long repressed.

A flash of a familiar face, the face of the man walking next to her but years younger. She held them in, trying desperately to keep them from traveling through the force bond and into her companion's mind, but it was like the memories were being thrust into her mind by a battering ram.

Dantooine 12 years ago, she sat on a hill, staring into the piercing eyes of Sparoe -Staring into the piercing eyes of Revan. Of a Sixteen year old Revan.

* * *

><p><em>"Bastila?" His voice was calm, assertive, "What are you thinking about?"<em>

_A soft eyed Bastila turned toward the sun, her face absorbing the full extent of its warmth. For a moment she said nothing._

_"I'm thinking about my family, my father," She turned back to face Revan, "I miss them... and I know I shouldn't."_

_Revan nodded, then he turned away._

_"I wish I could say I know how you feel... I never knew my family. What are they like?"_

_Revan looked back to her, the youthful gaze of a child desperate to learn painted across his face. She looked to the ground, tugging at the soft grass between her feet._

_"A family... It's like having someone who unconditionally loves you, someone always there for you... its almost impossible to describe."_

_"And... what is love like?"_

_Bastila was taken back, she knew her best friend was naive to the ways of the world, having gone from temple to temple for his entire life, but to not know the feeling of love was unimaginable to Bastila._

_"Well its like... its like having someone there who cares about you more than anything in the world... Someone who give their life for you in a heart beat."_

_Revan smiled and he closed his eyes._

_"Well that's how I feel about you Bastila!"_

_"Well that's different, we're..." Revan's eyes opened, and Bastila was suddenly in a trance," ...Friends."_

_As the sun set, they kissed._

* * *

><p>Sparoe was on his knees, his eyes shut tight and his mouth open. Bastila dropped to a knee and shook him awake, his eyes darted open.<p>

"Bastila!" He stood up shakily, his hands trembling, "That vision I just had... what was it?"

His voice was cracking. Bastila was at a loss for words, she would open her mouth to speak and found she had forgot his fake name.

**To be concluded.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sparoe cleared his throat, and tried to let out a chuckle, only succeeding in throwing a hoarse croak, he was sweating and he was freezing. He was losing control, the dark side was taking hold.

"Every vision I've shared with you... I've seen through the eyes of Revan... Who you kissed... was that him?"

Bastila could barely control her thoughts, so she didn't trust herself to speak. She simply nodded, refusing eye contact with Sparoe.

"You... You and Revan?" He was trying hard to laugh through it, he refused to believe it. He was almost crying, "You... and the dark lord of the-"

He wanted to scream, he wanted to destroy something, he wanted to collapse on the floor in a fit of tears. Instead he just muttered.

"Why...how it, you!" Bastila did nothing to comfort him, she herself was angry, how dare he invade her most precious memory, "All this time... you were his-his-"

He had no right.

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Sparoe clamped his mouth tight, and turned off his lightsaber, walking deeper in the cave, leaving Bastila behind him.

He had reached a descent, and the floor of the cave sloped beneath him, he kept on even though the light from the entrance grew farther and farther away, along with Bastila's presence. The cave spiraled around him, and the glowing crystals quickly became his only light source. If his contact, a young sith student from Korriban, was telling the truth, then the item Sparoe sought would be sealed behind a series of ornate doors and elaborate traps.

One such door stood before him now.

It was large and gold, swirling runes coated it and it almost seemed to glow with an aura of magnificence. Two statues stood on each side, their eyes red crystals, stone swords in their hands. As Sparoe approached, the Statues spoke in unison.

"To pass us... you must solve the three challenges..."

"Incredible." Bastila spoke from behind Sparoe, he had not sensed her through the bond, and she had almost startled him, "Someone has imbued these statues with consciousness using the force..."

Bastila went on talking, as if the fight that had occurred a few minutes ago had never taken place. Sparoe let himself slip into the force, and let his mind soak up his surroundings as the statues listed off instructions.

There, to his side, a black crystal. Its sheen was almost synthetic, almost... of course... the super heated visor from a helmet or a piece of glass from a star cruiser. While Bastila continued to translate the runes he shattered the glass revealing a flashing control panel. The statues were force powered, they were merely machine.

"How did you?" Bastila's question was lost under the beeping and buzzing of the control panel, the door soon opened. Sparoe walked through, saying nothing to her.

"Come on." Well a little more than nothing.

Bastila followed Sparoe as he entered a large room, the series of doors had all been opened, and the traps all disabled.

"Gotta love technology."

At the far end of the room stood a small pedestal, and a datapad sat upon it. Sparoe picked it up, and a simulated voice chimed.

"Welcome Revan."

Sparoe looked at the now opened datapad, then turned to Bastila. She almost looked worried.

"Haha, lucky us. The bastard left it unlocked." Bastila exhaled, Sparoe hadn't known she was holding her breath, "You okay?"

A nod in response.

"Alright... let's get back to the hawk."

* * *

><p>"Sparoe, how did you open this thing again?"<p>

Carth held the datapad in his outstretched hand, Sparoe looked up, then back to the repairs on his lightsaber.

"Carth I don't have time for this, I just touched it and it opened, what is giving you trouble?"

"It keeps saying access denied."

This time Sparoe stopped, dropping his fusion cutter he extended his hand, taking the datapad from Carth, once more a voice chimed.

"Welcome Revan."

Carth and Sparoe exchanged confused glances.

"It... it must be activated by a force user. I'll read it and see if it has what we need."

"Thanks." Sparoe watched Carth retreat to the cockpit. Quickly finishing the repairs to his lightsaber, he started reading.


	5. Chapter 5

_"My name is Revan, I'm sure normally a last name would follow that, but to be honest I've never known mine. This is the first time I've actually started writing in my academy assigned datapad, and that's because I've just now figured out how to prevent the council from monitoring what I write. I've always hated restriction of expression."_

Sparoe read the data carefully, If he knew Revan. Not that he did, but from what he had learned from his visions, then he knew would only speak when he absolutely had to, or he was just a mute. Either way, there was surely something to learn from every word in the datapad.

_"I've been on Dantooine now for a few months, and I've already made two great friends. Alek, and Bastila. Alek is about as close as I'll ever had to a brother. I've saved his life twice, he's saved mine once. I hope we don't end up making a competition out of it."_

"Alek? Alek... Alek?" Sparoe peered out of the Ebon Hawk's communication room, "Bastila! Can you come here for a second!"

Silence for a moment, then Carth's voice.

"She's out exploring with Mission and Zaalbar!"

Frustration, then back to reading. He'd be sure to ask Bastila about this mysterious Alek when she returned.

_"As far as Bastila, she is usually the reason we end up needing to save each others lives. She seems to always be getting us into trouble, with the council, with the wildlife... sometimes with other apprentices. But we'd both take a blaster bolt for her, so I guess we will just keep having to jump into the fire until she grows out of her recklessness. Who knows? That could take forever..."_

Sparoe chuckled to himself. Whoever this woman was, she was much different than the Bastila he knew.

_"Anyway, that seems like a good spot to conclude my first entry. Until later."_

"Anything good yet?" Carth's head peeked into the room, "Anything we can use?"

Sparoe shook his head, then turned back to the datapad.

_"I may abide by their rules and their regulations, but inside I disagree with what the council teaches. Kreia saw the importance of emotions, why can't they? Until later."_

_"How do my friend's fight the urges so easily? Every-time that imbecile Zak Vessar talks I just want to shove my lightsaber down his throat. He may thinks were friends, but I hate him with every fiber of my being. I'm going to talk to Bastila about it when I see her next... she always has a clear head about such things."_

_"I talked to Bastila on the way back from dinner. She scolded me worse than the council would've, but at least i know she doesn't judge me for my emotions. Who am I kidding? She confuses me more than anybody in this place... I care for her and Alek more than anyone in the galaxy, yet she frustrates me more than Zak Vessar! I just get so choked up when I try to think about her! I can't even get my thoughts in this datapad quick enough, I'm just rambling! But I need to get this out! Until Later."_

Sparoe closed his eyes, he had many the same feelings for Bastila.

_"Today was excellent. Going to sleep now, talk about it in the morning. Until then."_

"Revan?"

Sparoe lifted his head, he had fallen asleep while reading the datapad. Mission stood in the doorway.

"Ye-What did you just call me?" Had he heard her right?

"I just called you Sparoe... your name."

"Oh... what is it?" He rubbed his face, he was very tired.

"Bastila was tired so she went to bed, she told me to tell you she'd answer your question in the morning."

"Question... what question... I asked her on the way home from dinner..."

"What are you talking about? Carth said you had to ask her something. We came in but you were asleep"

"Oh yeah... I had to ask her who Alek... was. Never mind, I figured it out."

"Oh really, who is he?"

"Malak."

"What? Are you sure? How'd you know that?"

"I don't know." Sparoe stood up and headed toward his cabin. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Sparoe woke up in the middle of the night, taking a nap had screwed with his system, and he found himself unable to go back to sleep. So instead, he took out Revan's Datapad, and found the next entry.<p>

_"Yesterday was the greatest day of my life..."_

**More to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sparoe chewed on his food slowly, his eyes fixed on Revan's datapad. He had been reading it for days, and found himself completely immersed. In all that time he had not once stopped reading, he hadn't even stopped to sleep.

Needless to say, his companions had grown worried. They seldom saw him, and so barely even got to speak to him, even at dinner. Where once he was the conversation starter, now he hardly uttered a word.

So it was up to Bastila, the only one Sparoe actually seemed to listen to now, to try to talk some sense into him.

"Sparoe? Can you put the datapad down for a moment?"

He kept reading, pulling his cup up to his lips he downed some of his jawa juice. After several seconds, Bastila tried again.

"Sparoe?"

With a jolt he looked up, his eyes looked around the room for a moment, then settled on Bastila.

"What did you just call me?"

The others were use to him responding with this.

"I called you your name Sparoe. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Bastila, what's up?" He slowly put the datapad down on the table, not taking his eyes off of Bastila.

"We all have been talking, and we think you should stop reading the datapad for a while."

They might as well have stabbed him in the heart.

* * *

><p>"Let me out!"<p>

Sparoe slammed his fist against the door of his cabin, they had taken his lightsaber, his blaster, even his fusion cutter. Most importantly, they had taken the datapad.

"We won't let you out until you're back to normal!" Carth's voice held a large amount of agression. Sparoe had nearly killed him when Carth had tried to take the datapad, and he was in no mood to negotiate.

Several more of Sparoe's outrages fell on deaf ears... so he took a seat in the middle of his cabin. He cleared his mind, and let himself drift into deep meditation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers, this'll probably be the last chapter in this version of the story**, **but more versions will be posted under Revan's Revelation soon!**

Sparoe sat cross-legged on the floor of his cabin. He felt stupid, being away from the datapad for a few days had cleared his head, and knew what an idiot he had been. He had been thinking up his apology for the last few hours, and decided now was as good a time as any to beg for his release.

However one thing he could not shake from his mind, why had the datapad been so important? Why was the story of the enemy so affecting on him? He tried to brush those pesky thoughts away, and got up slowly.

For some strange reason the walk to the door felt shorter than usual, as if he was already there when he stood up. He shook that off as well, and reached to knock on the door.

As he did, the door flew away, revealing before him a volcanic and shifting landscape. The winds stung and bit, and he found himself tightening a cloak he did not remember wearing.

He was on some unknown planet, the climate of which seemed akin to the inhabitable areas of Korriban, but there were no settlements, no ancient sith ruins... if he was on Korriban, he was on some undiscovered portion of the planet.

_"Come on."_ A man he recognized as Alek pushed past him, leading Sparoe farther away from the Ebon Hawk.

However when Sparoe turned around to return to the ship, he saw only Bastila... in far less familiar clothing than her Padawan attire, and atleast three years younger than she was usually. As always, Sparoe was entranced by her beauty... but for some reason... he felt different... he felt like he had known her for a thousand years.

_"Master Dorak said the settlement is just beyond these hills. Let's keep moving." _Bastila's voice was less stern, softer, gentler, but she still held the air of authority she always had.

Sparoe was falling in love all over again. This was the real Bastila, not the facade she put up in front of her companions. Sparoe waited until Alek had crossed over the hills, by then Bastila was standing right next to him.

"Bastila."

_"We'll have to get a move on, the settlement usually gets attacked after sundown... they'll need our help."_

"Bastila?"

_"Revan, are you alright?"_ Sparoe caught on, this was only a vision... but he was not seeing the vision through Revan's eyes, he looked at his hand... he was in control... this was more than a vision... it was almost...

A memory.

Bastila looked over the hills at Alek, then back to Sparoe.

_"Hey, I know you're frustrated... I am too... but no matter what the council says, I love you."_

Bastila kissed him, and he felt the kiss. It was not the ghostly memory of a dead man, it was the memory of an alive one. Either the datapad had been imbued with force energy that turned Sparoe into Revan, or Sparoe was Revan all along... and as all of his memories flooded back to him, the truth was revealed.

He remembered Bastila fighting him, aboard his Sith Cruiser, he remembered not trying, crying behind his mask, he remembered dying... and he remembered Bastila bringing him home.

Then he remembered Sparoe, and awoke aboard the Ebon Hawk. His spirit ebbed and flowed with power, his abilities in the force had increased a thousand-fold. He remembered techniques only Revan had learned, and quickly picked the door's lock with his new found abilities.

He moved into the cockpit, where his companions stood surprised to see him.

"Bastila, I need to speak with you."

"How did you?"

"Now, please."

Bastila looked back at her friends, and fear showed on their faces. They didn't know what was wrong, but they all had a bad feeling about this.

She followed Sparoe back to his cabin.

Once there, they stood in silence for seveal minutes... and then a smile took hold of Sparoe's face.

"I remember everything... and I understand. I made a mistake Bastila, and I promise from now on, I'm with you forever."

Bastila stood confused... then realization hit her.

"R-Revan?"

Sparoe nodded and embraced her.

"I promise, I won't betray you again."

**The End.**


End file.
